El otro trabajo de un Hokage
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: Minato esta haciendo trabajo, Naruto llega a su oficina molesto, ¿Por que sera? La respuesta es mejor hacerla que oírla. NarutoxMinato, contiene malas palabras, incesto, lemon y dominacion. NarutoxMinato, principal, NarutoxHarem mas adelante. Esto es Yaoi, no me hago responsable por las consecuencias, entre sus piernas


**Este es el mismo capitulo que el que subí antes solo corregí algunos errores ortográficos. Y acomode el inicio. No se, después de mucho pensarlo lo edite también. Le faltaba algo sentí, que explique mucho el lemon pero el inicio de la historia fue muy sencillo. Así que lo modifique.**

**Antes era Ero-Sama-Sad, pero ya no pude entrar ahora soy siento por no poder escribir pronto, pero esta es mi resucitación. Mi anterior historia no tendrá continuación, lo siento pro lo que esperaban eso.**

**Bueno deseaba un incesto y como saben me fascinan las parejas raras donde Naruto es un dominante. En esta será principalmente un Naru Mina (Seme-uke), con dominación y harem ya lo verán.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a alguien mucho más rico, mayor y oriental que yo.**

**Aclaración: Universo alternativo donde, Kushina junto con el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen, sellan al Kyuubi completo en Naruto, a costa de sus vidas. Minato tiene 38 años y Naruto 16 a pocos días de los diecisiete.**

"**Ero-Sama-Sad"**

La luna se encontraba en lo alto. Minato estaba haciendo su papeleo, que simplemente parecían no terminar. Mirando hacia arriba, con sus ojos azues con un poco de sueño, miro a sus guardias. Genma, Raido, e Izumo le hicieron una seña particular, la seña de que su hijo se encontraba afuera.

Minato sonrió débilmente e hizo un ademan de salir. Sus guardias naturalmente hicieron lo que le pedía, de salir de la oficina y la entrada de la siguiente persona.

Entro su hijo, Uzumaki Naruto, un aura de confianza sexy sobre él. Minato levanto una ceja delgada, Minato se confundió no entendía porque eso transmitía su hijo, también pueda ser que su hijo lo espera o tenga algo que decirle. Recordando que tan poco faltaba para su cumpleaños numero 17 y el aniversario de su madre, supuso que estaría molesto y feliz.

Naruto hizo contacto visual con los guardias, antes de asentir. Todos sonrieron, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia atrás, antes de salir de la habitación. Minato sintió una sensación de aprensión. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y Minato notaba no estaban de pie justo fuera de ella. Que se suponía que fuera así, sí estaban de guardia. Oyó un leve chasquido, casi como sí la puerta había sido cerrada con llave.

-Yo no les dije hacer eso- Minato pensó, un tanto confundido -¿Qué estaba pasando?-

El joven Jinchuuriki sonrió, tenía una expresión extraña en su cara, una mezcla de decisión, brutalidad, poderío y algo que Minato no pudo identificar. Sus brillantes ojos azules se clavaron el los ojos igualmente azules de Minato, haciendo que el hombre mayor se estremeciera.

Naruto tenía un aura tan poderosa, un aspecto intimidante en él que hizo que Minato quería encogerse detrás de su escritorio. Pero el no podía, el era el Hokage y su padre, maldita sea, y él no iba a mostrar miedo a algún Genin, incluso si este Genin tenia la habilidad de un Kage.

-Naruto- Minato sonrió mientras se trataba de recomponer internamente a sí mismo. –Siéntate-

Naruto emitió un gruñido y Minato se estremeció un poco. Un silencio agudo y molesto se sintió en al habitación. Algo brillo en el rostro de Naruto, una mueca de disgusto? Sin decir una palabra, caminó hasta donde se encontraba un asiento de invitados frente al escritorio, y se sentó sobre el. Naruto tenía una expresión de desagrado cuando vio los papeles en el escritorio. Antes de que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Minato sabia que a su hijo no le gustaba recibir ordenes, ni un poquito. –Es una pena- Minato pensó. –Vive en mi pueblo, bajo mis reglas. Soy el maldito Hokage, ordeno a quien carajo quiero. Y si no le gusta, que bese mi gran culo blanco- aunque interiormente no quería eso, quería que su hijo hiciera otra cosa con su trasero.

Minato sonrió cálidamente a su hijo, quien había tomado el asiente frente a él. -¿Necesitas algo hijo?-

-En realidad si, Hokage-samaaaaa- Naruto hizo hincapié en la ultima silaba. Eso hizo que sonaran las alarmas en la cabeza de Minato. Naruto respetuoso era igual a problemas. Naruto estaba examinando ociosamente las uñas, continuando su conversación con el, intimidado Minato.

-Pero en realidad no estoy aquí por eso- dijo el joven rubio de repente. –Yo vine a pedirle una misión.

Un pánico creciente, fue detenido por oleadas y oleadas de alivio, que recorrió a Minato. Naruto solo quería una misión para despejar su mente, no podía saber la verdad de su secreto. Él solo estaba siendo paranoico, alterándose por pequeñas acciones. Él estaba a salvo. Su secreto no estaba descubierto. Una autentica sonrisa volvió al rostro de Minato, sus ojos azules zafiro parpadeaban felizmente.

-Oh, por supuesto. ¿Qué tipo de misión tienes en mente?-

Naruto sonrió, no sus sonrisas alegres. Sino una sonrisa un poco siniestra y burlona. Naruto estallo en una explosión repentina de movimiento, que se cierne sobre el Hokage, con las manos de golpe, hacia abajo sobre la mesa del Hokage, Inclinándose rápidamente hacia la derecha de Minato. Con su hermosa cara sobre el rubio mayor.

Minato fue tomado por sorpresa, después de eso se estremeció, y él trato de inclinarse hacia atrás lo más que pudo, para hacer un poco de margen de maniobra entre él y su increíblemente guapo hijo, delante de él. Naruto sin embargo se acercó a Minato recortando la distancia entre ellos. Minato se sintió desconcertado y paralizado por la repentina firmeza de Naruto.

Naruto susurró las siguientes palabras, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios todo el tiempo.

-Lo que necesito y quiero- ordenando un poco feliz, con una voz suave pero autoritaria- es perforar tu maldito culo, jugoso y grasiento - termino con una sonrisa.

Minato no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Claro su hijo era sexy como el infierno, solo mirándolo ahora, cuan intensa era su mirada azul, su cincelado y perfectamente esculpido cuerpo y lo dominante que parecía ser. Pero no podía hacer esto. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El estaba en una perdida total del habla. Y a juzgar por lo relucientes ojos azules de Naruto, el disfruto de la expresión de sus padre. Muchísimo.

-N…Naruto, - Minato balbuceo, tarando de ganar un control de la situación.-No puedo. Está mal-

-Mal por que esta todo mal, ¿Hokage sama?- Minato se estremeció ante el titulo, Naruto no era respetuoso, claramente lo estaba provocando.

-Yo… yo soy el Hokage y tu padre se supone que debes obedecerme.- Minato estaba desesperado por alguna autoridad contra su hijo. Esto era como un espiral fuera de control.

\- Entonces será un excelente portador para mis hijos. - Naruto murmuro, inclinándose muy cerca. Tanto como para besar ligeramente los hinchados labios de color rosa de Minato, silenciando al rubio mayor y su padre.

El Namikaze fue tomado por sorpresa. ¿Quién sabia que su hijo, tenia tal iniciativa, que se le ocurrió que iba a coger al Hokage? Sabía que su hijo era impredecible, pero esto era ridículo. ¿Y que era eso de ser el portador de los hijos de Naruto? Nuestros hijos, dijo su hijo. ¡No, él no podía hacer eso!… O ¿Podría? Estaba muy claro que Naruto estaba a cargo ahora. Minato no podía pensar más excusas. Con poco entusiasmo y posibilidad de victoria, Minato trato de ganar.

-Yo soy mayor… soy tu padre… yo te cree- el rostro de Naruto se oscureció, Minato se puso nervioso como si sus roles se hayan intercambiado, el era un niño pequeño, frente a la autoridad de su estricto padre.

Naruto lo considero unos segundos. –Tal vez… en otros momentos. Por ahora, tu eres mi puta. Levanta tu culo gordo. Sí tú puta- agrego tras la mirada de Minato. – y ahora estas bajo mi servicio-

Minato se levanto lo que permite a Naruto tomar su asiento en la silla del Hokage. El hombre mayor se maravillo del trasero firme y musculoso de Naruto, lamiéndose los labios antes de que Naruto se acomodó en la silla y abrió las piernas. Minato estaba de rodillas delante de un adolescente, décadas más joven que él y su hijo que estaba sentado como un amo en la propia silla de Minato. El cambio de roles fue emocionante para Minato, quedándose a merced de Uzumaki Naruto, su hijo; con el orgullo del que alguna vez tuvo el clan Uzumaki.

Agarro el bulto prominente de la entrepierna de Naruto, palmeando y masajeando, miembro erecto, sintiéndolo a través de la ropa exterior de Naruto. El rubio gimió disfrutando de la sensación. Minato se deleito del placer de Naruto, continuo lo que estaba haciendo acariciando a la masa de carne que se volvía más caliente y dura a cada caricia. Casi olvidando lo grotesco del incesto efectuado. No paso mucho tiempo, Minato agradeció a los dioses de la suerte; que las hormonas y la calentura de Naruto. Debe ser genial ser una adolescente.

Naruto se irguió. Su bulto se encontraba duro y marcado, en su pantalón naranja. Minato empezó a aflojar su pantalón, mientras que Naruto se deshacía de su chaqueta y camisa de malla; permitiendo a Minato ver su cuerpo. Sus anchos hombros, su clavícula marcada, su ancho pecho y marcados y duros pectorales, sus pezones duros, sus abdominales duros como una roca. Y a juzgar por lo que tocaba no era lo único duro en la habitación.

-Apresúrate- El adonis de su hijo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la ira goteaba en su voz, así como la lujuria irradiaba en sus ojos. Era un adonis. Sus manos empezaron a deslizar sus pantalones abajo, fijándose como su miembro se marcaba y daba una visión de lo enorme que era.

Tomando el borde de sus pantalones naranja, los comenzó a bajar deslizándole hasta los tobillos. Permitiendo a sus muslos, piernas y pantorrillas se mostraran, el tono bronceado de su piel, que parecía irradiar luz. Solo un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza.

Naruto era perfecto, sexy y dominante.

Minato dirigió su vista a la zona pélvica de Naruto. Llevaba un bóxer naranja, que se le pegaba como una segunda piel. Parecían a punto de explotar por la presión ejercida en ellos. Dentro de el, se dibujaba su polla, lo gruesa y larga que era. Dibujaba cada curva, las venas sobresaliendo del miembro y con una magnifica mancha en su cabezota de precum. Minato llego a una conclusión que le recorrió como un escalofrió. Naruto era enorme.

Miro a Naruto. Se veía un poco enojado, aunque excitado, por la mancha de liquido en su pantalón. Minato paso por el borde de sus bóxers; rozando suavemente los rizos gruesos rubios, que poseía como él mismo, y los bajo, dejando su excitación saliera al aire, golpeándolo en la mejilla. Naruto se irguió a una velocidad increíble. Los ojos de Minato se abrieron en la incredulidad, no sabía si sentirse impresionado, envidia o nervioso.

Naruto era de 14 pulgadas y 3 de grosor. El se enorgullecía de sus casi 10 pulgadas y 1.5 de grosor. Pero Naruto era enorme. Naruto espera que Minato maneje su polla monstruosa. ¿Qué pasaría si Minato se negó? ¿Naruto lo obligaría? Minato pensó que podía luchar contra Naruto si llegaba el momento. Pero de nuevo, Naruto er aun genio cuando se trataba de luchar, siendo derrotar a los "genios de la generación". Con su aura intimidatoria, su modo sabio y su chakra del Kyuubi, que fácilmente podría poner a Minato abajo y dominarlo a su antojo. El Hokage pensó que era mejor obedecer a Naruto, si quería recibir placer y proteger su vida.

Minato miro la excitación, tenía los vellos rizos rubios, sus testículos grandes y pesados colgaban de la dura verga como frutas maduras. Su color al igual que el pene era bronceado, como color canela. Su cabeza era grande y ancha como un champiñón y su uretra parecía que podía caber su dedo en ella.

Agarrando la dura excitación de carne, Minato froto con sus manos ligeramente callosas arriba y abajo en el eje. Naruto susurro, cerrando sus ojos mientras que el placer recorrió su cuerpo. Al ver lo bien que respondió Naruto, Minato acelero el ritmo, frotando la mano hacia arriba y abajo la enorme polla de Naruto y trabajar su muñeca. Naruto podía decir que su verga palpitaba, llegando a rebotar contra su estomago cada pocos segundos.

\- Más rápido, perra- Naruto grito y Minato se apresuro a obedecer temeroso. Bajando su cara a la punta de la polla de Naruto, el hombre baño la gruesa y grande cabeza en su boca, limpiándolo con su cálida saliva, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Tenía que abrir mucho la boca para tomar la ancha cabeza. Lanzo su lengua dentro y fuera de la uretra, todavía con el glande en la boca. La degustación de de los restos de orines en la boca que Naruto no había limpiado a fondo. El sabor, fuerte, picante y salado condujo a Minato salvaje, que actúa como un afrodisiaco para hacer al rubio incluso más caliente y sumiso que antes.

El sabía que no debía de sentirse como se sentía. Se sentía excitado, libre, sumiso y sobre todo con un amor hacia su hijo. Su cuerpo obedecía, sabia que tendría que estar asqueado e incluso odiarse así mismo por lo que hacia. Pero en realidad se sentía como lo disfrutaba, quería tragar más profundamente, tratando de empujar más al fondo la verga, poniéndose duro él mismo de la excitación, sintiéndose duro y caliente. Pero había se encontraba de rodillas, dejando de lamer la gigantesca y caliente polla, tomando las duras bolas de su hijo en sus manos para sentir, el peso, forma, textura y olor. Hundió su nariz en el escroto de las bolas de su hijo, disfrutando el olor a almizcle salado, caliente, casi bestial. Saco su lengua y las lamió entre la línea que las dividía. Minato obedecía sus instintos, no importando lo zorra que se volvía afrente a su hijo.

Separo una de las bolas, llenas del esperma de su hijo, sus nietos rebosantes en esas esferas de vida. Y la introdujo en su boca, sintiendo el vello rubio en la boca, la movía, era más grande, casi del grueso de la herramienta de su hijo, la giraba, la succionaba, y la besaba. Dejo una y se introdujo la otra. Sintiendo los espasmos de su hijo, elevo la vista. Su hijo jadeante y gimiendo por encima de él. Sus sonidos guturales y bestiales de la boca de su hijo. A él le gustaba la sensación que le producía a su amo, el endurecimiento y contracción de las manos, el sudor en su torso, las contracciones de los músculos por el placer.

Minato los dejo y deslizo su lengua por el pliegue de entre los testículos y el muslo. Y después deslizándose en la base, lamiendo los vellos gruesos rubios, lamiendo la grandes venas que sobresalen del miembro, de abajo hacia arriba, antes de chupar y poner firmemente su boca en la cabeza del pene de su hijo, chupando tan duro como pudo, trabajando en la sensibilidad de la punta y frotando de arriba abajo el eje, en compensación del déficit de sus labios rosas y suaves. Le encantaba el sabor del miembro, esa parte punzante de Naruto, llenando su boca y llenarlo de tanto placer. El sabor salado se funde totalmente en un dulzor suave.

Naruto jadeo profundamente, Minato chupaba, pero lo miro, todavía su polla enterrado en su boca. Naruto empujaba su pelvis contra él, con las manos en su cabello. Naruto estaba enrojecido, una fina capa de sudor recubriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su boca estaba abierta, jadeando entrecortadamente. Por un momento, Minato se sintió abrumado, por lo sexy y dominante que era su hijo y preguntándose por que le tomo tanto tiempo tardo en hacer eso.

Naruto sintiendo su mirada y que la felación disminuía, abrió los ojos. Sus ojos eran anímales y bestiales, pero en ellos brillaba la lujuria y la dominación. Lo miraron directamente, él no aparto la mirada, sus penetrantes ojos azules tan similares a la de Naruto, mirando hacia atrás para mirarlo de manera sumisa. Naruto se quedo mirando a la zorra de su padre y Hokage de rodillas ante el, paralizado por lo acontecimientos que el produzca. Una sonrisa un oscura surgió en su rostro.

-Mi padre. Minato Namikaze, gran héroe de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Rayo Amarillo de Konoha… una perra esclava caliente y sumisa. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? ¡Oh, sí sus enemigos pudieran verte!- su sonrisa desapareció y volvía su aura dominante.

-Bueno perra, sigue más rápido chupando mi polla gorda- Naruto mando y al instante empujo a Minato hacia abajo a la verga de Naruto. Tragando toda lo que podía de la cosa entera dentro, dejando unas pulgadas antes de la base. Su nariz casi tocaba los gruesos pubis rubios rizados de Naruto. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras se obligaba a tratar de tragar el resto, pero no tuvo éxito. El estaba en su limite, así que trato de distraer a Naruto con placer, con alrededor d pulgadas de la dura polla Uzumaki, por su garganta, decidió ver cómo Naruto le gustaría su siguiente truco.

Minato trago.

La garganta del joven Kage se cerró alrededor de la enorme polla de Naruto, convirtiéndose en un cálido, húmedo agarre visceral alrededor del órgano duro. Naruto maldijo en el placer, sus dedos al instante se cerraron en el rubio puntiagudo cabello de Minato y empezó a follar la garganta del Hokage, con su enorme erección, empujando lo más lejos que pudo por ese agujero placentero.

Minato amordazado, finalmente tener 10 pulgadas del enorme pene de Naruto en su garganta y le encanto. Subyugado, dominado y usado-así se llamaba Minato así mismo. Naruto estaba siendo el maestro y amo perfecto para él y todo lo que había hecho el forzar a Minato a una simple mamada. Pero con Naruto, nada era simple.

Minato se pregunto lo bien que se sentiría cuando finalmente Naruto lo cogió. ¿Haría el amor lento y sensual? ¿Seria considerado a los sentimientos y placer de Minato? O el ¿no tendría compasión, coger a Minato contra el escritorio o en el suelo o la pared y que lo joda sin sentido, ignorante del dolor o la incomodidad del mayor? ¿Solo buscaba su propio placer?, ¿su propio orgasmo? La idea de ser usado y tirado como una pieza insignificante de basura… la idea emocionó a Minato a más allá de la compresión.

Agarrando los cabellos rubios, Naruto empujo más o menos su virilidad por la garganta de un sumiso Hokage. Naruto lo estaba disfrutando más allá del placer. A pasar de que Naruto sabía que había tomado el control de la situación, Minato estaba permitiendo, incluso fomentarlo y animarlo. Su padre quería ser su puta, su recipiente de semen. El adolescente sonrió.

\- ¿Se supone que el líder de la aldea?- Naruto cuestiono, jadeando de placer, por lo que estaba sintiendo. –Mírate. De rodillas, chupando a un adolescente menor de edad y tu hijo. Con la esperanza de que voy a joder su culo gordo de mierda. ¿Eso es lo que usted quiere… usted puta pervertida sumisa?, eh- con cada afirmación empujaba más su trozo por el orificio caliente de su padre. -¿Quieres que te haga mi perra? ¿Quieres que te folle por tu culo gordo, para llenar tu hoyo y hacerte mi perra? ¿Quieres ser mi sumiso esclavo, perra? Es evidente que usted no es un hombre, maldito maricon gordo. Eres mi Cumslut, amas mamando y follando por chicos jóvenes ¿No? Respóndeme-

Minato extrajo la polla dejando solo el glande en su interior, pues no deseaba dejar a su hijo, fuera de é lamio el brillante liquido pre-seminal abundante en al cabeza del pene de Naruto. Jadeando bruscamente, antes de asentir frenéticamente. No podía arriesgarse a disgustar a Naruto. Necesitaba esta polla, ahora que la había conseguido un gusto.

-Esto era lo que querías ¿No es así puta?- Inquirió el rubio menor.

Minato gimió, sacando la verga de su hijo de su boca y garganta. Golpeando con la masa de carne masiva, contra sus mejillas regordetas por su propia voluntad, salpicando esperma sobre sus mejillas. Sus rasgos femeninos y sumisos saliendo, como él declaro, mirando a su amo.

-He querido esto, durante mucho tiempo- dijo – Yo simplemente no creo que nunca lo haría. Incluso cuando estaba casado con Kushina y ella estaba embarazada de ti. Fantaseaba con la idea. Cuando te vi y como veía crecer a partir de su hijo joven bajito; en un joven desgarbado, caliente, sexy y siempre me encontraba con un poco de envidia, que ibas a encontrar a alguien para realizar su vida-

-Fue solo una fantasía- continuo Minato. –Por eso empecé a hacer todas esas cosas para ti. Quitarte los zapatos, tener tu ducha siempre lista, darle mi asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, asegurándome que la cena siempre estuviera lista. Primero lo cubrí por que eres un niño que necesitaba atención. Pero conforme crecías lo hacia para mostrarte mi sumisión- termino.

Naruto sonrió con la idea, un poco incrédulo pero su excitación lo resolvió rápidamente.

-Usted acaba de darme permiso, lo sabes- Minato asintió con al cabeza.

-Bien- continúo Naruto –Porque eso es lo que vas a ser. Mi perra esclava. Voy a tratarte sin embargo como yo quiera. Serás mi sorbedor de semen personal-Minato bajo la cabeza, asintiendo con al cabeza de nuevo. Tratando de ser lo más sumiso frente a su hijo. Naruto se hecho a reír, un poco feliz, excitado y dominante y se alegró cuando su padre se sonrojo.

Minato se volvió de un rojo intenso y su polla se levanto poniéndose rígida de nuevo. Naruto escucho gemir a Minato y vio su mano para encontrar su camino entre sus piernas, para poder acariciar a si mismo. Naruto sonrió, pasando su mano por el cabello de Minato, una vez más antes de agarrar su nuevo juguete de juego.

-Bueno usted conseguirá su deseo ahora. Abra grande su boca, cumslut. Su boca y labios, alrededor de mi polla enorme- Minato se reclino hacia delante, deseoso de obedecer. Naruto estaba completamente feliz, por el giro de acontecimientos; pero sabía exactamente lo que quería. El hecho que su padre quería también esto, hacia la situación más fácil. Naruto se sintió poderoso y tenía la intención de mantener su poder, sobre Minato. Con eso dio un tirón en el pelo de Minato, acercándolo más a su entrepierna. Enterrando la nariz del Hokage en su pubis.

-Supongo que te vas a convertir un poco maricon, entonces. Estarás desnudo en la casa, solo vestirás con nueva ropa, cuando yo lo ordene. Quiero que la ropa, resalte tu grasoso y regordete culo, cuando quiera. Es lo mismo, que vas a aprender tu lugar de inmediato-

Con la falta de aire y su boca llena de verga, no respondió.

-A claro. No debes hablar con la boca llena- se burlo Naruto –Tu me acabas de dar todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera. A partir de ahora me vas a obedecer sin lugar a dudas, no importa lo que yo diga o mande. ¿Esta claro perra caliente?- el pene de Minato estaba duro en sus piernas, palpitante. Con los ojos fijos en al entrepierna mientras que sus labios se deslizaban boca arriba y abajo en el eje. Hizo una pausa y asintió.

-¿Alguna vez lo han cogido, perra?- pregunto Naruto. Minato hizo otra pausa en sus movimientos, negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno eso esta bien, porque tengo planeado follarte a menudo. Serás el recipiente de mi semen e hijos. Serás mi cum dump personal- Naruto escucho gemir a Minato alrededor de su pene, o lo que parecía un gemido. Al parecer chupar su pene, le proporcionaba el mejor de los orgasmos.

Minato trataba de proporcionarse placer con sus manos, pero Naruto lo noto.

-Ah, ah, ah!- dijo mientras empujaba la cabeza de Minato, más contra su caliente y palpitante verga. La barbilla de Minato, bajo hasta estar chocando contra sus huevos, llenos del semen de Naruto. – No jugar contigo mismo, o no quieres tu premio- advirtió el Jinchuuriki.

Minato gimió sin motivo, extrayendo la gorda polla de sus labios rosados. –Por favor, Naruto, no….ahh….aaaahhh…. quiere chupar tu polla, hijo…

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Minato no se estaba refiriendo a él correctamente. Alzar su mano hacia delante para agarrar un puñado de la cabellera rubia de su Minato, tirando de el bruscamente. El Hokage rubio jadeo de sorpresa y una mezcla de dolor y placer, su hijo estaba más duro, dominante y caliente, tirando de los cabellos de su perra. El se estaba derritiendo y sorprendido de lo dominante que era su hijo, pensando por que no había sucedido antes.

-Naruto, ¿Qué?- grumo en tono de advertencia.

-Aaahh…aah… ¡NARUTO-SAMA! Por favor quiero más de su enorme polla. Estoy aquí para su uso, Naruto-sama. Golpee mi boca con su enorme polla Uzumaki, más grande y gorda que la mía. Hazme tu cumslut, Naruto-sama. Su polla grande y gorda se siente tan bien tan profundo en mi boca, por favor no te detengas. Por favor me cojas y me obligan a chupar como quieras. Soy simplemente tu cumdump, el vaso para llevar a sus hijos y tu descendencia. Naruto-dono, obligue más rápido, más profundo… aahhh-

Naruto gimió al oír que su padre le hablara tan sucio como eso. Lo tiro hacia del cabello, hacia su enorme polla. Golpeando el rostro de Minato con el, salpicando un poco de liquido pre-seminal en al cara de rubia, otra vez; vio como los ojos azules de su padre lo miraban sumiso, gimiendo como el pene se estrello contra sus mejillas ligeramente gorditas, una y otra vez de lado a lado.

-Abre tu boca, zorra- ordeno gruñendo y Minato se apresuro a obedecer, separando sus gruesos labios de color rosa y que da acceso a sus profundos canales calientes de su boca, para su polla. Naruto empujo la polla sin piedad, dándole arcadas a Minato, mientras que el mayor luchaba por evitar ahogarse. Al rubio menor no le importaba, pues; Minato era su perra para su propia diversión y placer. Agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Minato, Naruto pistoneó dentro y fuera de la boca del hombre, follando insensible, dominando duro a su padre. Minato solo deja que suceda, su lengua hilerar la polla con su saliva, la boca abusada brutalmente por su propio hijo bien dotado, aunque sin embargo no logrando abarcar toda la polla.

-¡Ahora tu premio perra!- Naruto estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, Naruto lo tomo y lo hundió en su pubis, chocando su cara contra sus bolas, llenas de tanto semen, dispuesto por salir. Las bolas se fueron endureciendo contra el joven, su cuerpo tonificado, contrayendo sus músculos, iniciando por el sentimiento en el abdomen y Naruto sintió la agitación habitual en ellos y el placer al rojo vivo que precedió a la sensación más explosivo que alguna vez había experimentado en su vida.

El joven de pelo rubio Uzumaki llego a su clímax, alcanzando su mejor momento orgásmico. Sin embargo Minato fue el que lo sintió en toda su plenitud. Copiosos, gruesos, grandes chorros blancos de esperma caliente arrogaban de la monstruosa polla, en proporción al gran tamaño de la misma, era la cantidad expulsada; en la garganta de Minato a velocidades increíbles. Por un momento Minato pensó que su hijo era a un más veloz que él, pero trago como si fuera algo muy habitual. El semen se estrello contra las paredes de la garganta de Minato, pintándolas de blanco, cubriéndolas con su esencia.

Varios disparos más venían saliendo como un grifo, ahogando a Minato con el ADN de Naruto, dando el derecho a Naruto para reclamar más a Minato. Naruto decidiendo que su perra-Hokage- padre tendría que degustar sus bebes y nietos, se retiro de la garganta de Minato y se quedo alojada en su boca, corriéndose directamente en su lengua, acariciando su polla mientras sus bebes salieron de él. Minato mantuvo tragar el sabor del semen, recordándole al mar: caliente, salado, un poco picante y abundante; gimiendo en la polla mientras salía.

Al tirar de su monstruosa polla cerca del final de su clímax, de los hinchados labios de color rosa de su padre. El Jinchuuriki pinto el rostro de Minato, con grandes chorros de semen, salpicando sus mejillas regordetas, el pelo rubio y la cara del Hokage, con su grueso y pegajoso semen. Dando una apariencia más perra y sumiso para el.

Inmediatamente después de recibir un tratamiento facial profundo de su hijo, lo que resulto: su cara y su cabello estaba cubierto y absolutamente lleno de esperma. Esto hizo en Minato, extrañamente hambriento y su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Minato agarro su estomago.

–Oooooohhh- gimió, preguntándose que estaba pasando. Su estomago se expandía ante sus ojos. Claro había producido un estomago relativamente plano de su juventud, ahora el intestino o lo que creía que era, sobresalía notablemente en la sección media de su cuerpo. Tomado por la sorpresa, Minato levanto un dedo y lo toco, sintiendo que toda su carne era gordita y suave. Su estomago se fue transformando más redondo, presionando incómodamente en su camisa. Fue solo cuando se dio cuenta que sus pectorales también estaban inflando. Ahora él estaba tan gordo tenia pechos grandes, redondos y pesados. Que siguieron en expansión, cada vez más grandes, más redondas, más gordos y más suaves; sus pezones más grandes y con más fuerza, su hinchazón del estomago hacia el exterior

Sentir por su cuerpo, sintió la copiosa cantidad de grasa en las caderas. El Hokage incrédulo alcanzo alrededor, de su culo para sentirlo, cogiendo puñados de grasa en sus manos. Mientras que él tenía un culo gordo antes, (fue una de las características por las que fue llamado niña por Kushina y otra para atraer la atención de Naruto) sabia que era totalmente absurdo a lo gordo y rechoncho que su culo, era ahora. Se esforzó por salir y ser libre, casi rompiendo las costuras de sus pantalones, empujando hasta el límite máximo. Sintió que un movimiento en falso podría desencadenar al hacer estallar su culo grasiento, fuera de sus pantalones.

El rostro de Minato se había engordado también, al igual que los brazos y piernas, sintiendo lo hinchazón de sus muslos como la esencia de Naruto hizo su trabajo. Minato esta positivamente en sobrepeso, habiendo pasado de un cuerpo magro de 140 libras a un sorprendente peso de 240 libras. El semen de Naruto, literalmente lo había engordado. El había ganado un ciento de libras de pura grasa en pocos minutos.

-Q-que- Minato tartamudeo, sus mejillas temblorosas en la incredulidad. -¿Qué me hiciste?-

-Usted no tiene que preocuparse, perra. Descubrí el secreto de la longevidad Uzumaki- Naruto hizo un gesto a su pene, enorme, larga y ancha, como una serpiente a punto de atacar.- Los Uzumaki, fueron legendarios por sus penes enormes y dotados naturalmente con semen increíblemente potente, que es, rica en proteínas y grasas, de una formal extraordinaria. Solo se necesitan vaciar su semen dentro de un orificio para el receptor, hincharse y rellenarse. Lo que da una imagen de estar embarazado. Pero no se detendría ahí, sino que podían depositar su semilla en el agujero deseado, y mantendrían regordete al receptor. Tú no eres un Uzumaki, por lo que mi madre no era obesa en su embarazo- dijo como si le explicara la historia de los kages a un niño de la academia.

Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Mi semen lo ha engordado, por lo que tendrá un cuerpo adecuado para llevar a mis bebes. Solo necesito eyacular dentro de su culo deliciosamente gordo e incluso tendremos hermosos niños pequeños Uzumaki-Namikaze, tendré hijos. Serás abuelo, o padre. Pero eso no lo hacen mis hermanos. No, sin embargo ¿No estas emocionado?-

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron por el plan de su hijo. ¿Qué pensaría la aldea, de su nueva apariencia? y ¿Los shinobis? ¿Lo iban a odiar o desaprobar? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se descubriera que Naruto lo usa como su perra y dumpcum? Y ¿Por que era Naruto tan empeñado en tener engordado con sus bebes? ¿Hablaba en serio? Levantando sus manos regordetas para levantar y apretar sus enormes pechos, él decidió algo. Que le gustaba esta nueva sensación. Mucho más para jugar, mucho más para divertirse. Se sentía más sensual, sexy. Le gustaba estar gordo.

-Naruto-sama- Minato gimió, sintiendo como el afrodisiaco del semen de Naruto aun le afecta. –Por favor-

El gordo Hokage rubio, se dio la vuelta, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, haciendo que sus pantalones y ropa interior estallar por su culo gordo. Los restos de su ropa cayeron al suelo. Su enorme culo ahora se mostraba en todo su esplendor grasiento, mostrándose lo puta y sumiso que se mostraba. Se cerraba y sus vellos rubios finos como un parche alrededor de su virgen culo. Se podía decir que vibraba con al anticipación del sexo que lo dejaría en dolor, e inclusive aun más gordo.

-Por favor, Naruto-sama, me llene hasta el limite de sus bebes, engórdeme. Naruto-sama por favor hazme tu puta- gimió desesperado.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el joven Uzumaki agarro su renovada polla dura como una roca, incluso más dura que antes si era posible, en su mano. Extendiendo las nalgas gordas de Minato, dejando ver su apretado, rosado y jugoso culo. –Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías- dijo burlonamente, alineando su monstruosa cabeza, en la hendidura del culo de Minato, que Naruto pensó que estaba hecho a la medida para su culo; antes de hundirla en el apretado y grasiento culo.

**Espero tan siquiera una respuesta. No sean tímidos.**


End file.
